Paper Mario: The Thousand Year War
by Solaris321
Summary: Mario and Luigi, savory of the Mushroom kingdom and all time world's favorites. They met partners and companions on the way as he traveled through the land. After another adventure in Flipside, they receive a letter from Mario's old friend. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog: New Rougueport**

* * *

 **[The Mario bros house]**

It was a quiet day in the Mario bros home, Peach safe in her castle, Bower mysteriously vanished, and the two brothers sat down in their chairs eating some spaghetti while drinking some juice. The two enjoyed their delightful meal, having no worries what so ever.

"Gee, it's sure getting a bit too peaceful for the kingdom," Luigi said, "I'm a bit worried that Bowser will strike when we're defenseless,"

"Hmmm," Mario pondered to himself, "Your right bro, I'm worrying too,"

"I mean, it has been 2 years since our adventure in that Flipside world," Luigi added, "Surely he helped saved the world and all, but even then Bowser would go back to his evil deeds right now,"

"It's best not to be too vigilant," Mario replied, "Plus, the princess is getting high surveillance in her castle, the crime rate in the kingdom has dropped, and it's been good years. Maybe Bowser finally retired,"

"Maybe," Luigi went on taking the last bite of his ball of spaghetti,

"Maybe," Mario copied and did the same thing as he did,

Then in a split second, a faint ringing was heard from Mario's pocket, as long as vibrating too.

"It's coming from my New Mailbox xl!" Mario exclaimed, "A wonder what it's about?"

"I still think that's a dumb name for that device," Luigi grunted.

"Oh whoa!" Mario shouted looking at the screen, "It's from Goombella!"

"I wonder what she want's from you from the long years you've been each other?" questioned Luigi.

"Let me read it," Mario said as he opened the e-mail and started,

 _Dear Mario,_

 _I know this was sent unsurprisingly, but I just want to inform you that since the last time you've visited Rougueport, it turned from a dirty, crimeful town into a tourist attraction. The town has been cleaned up, did some renovations, and thriving with life. It has been quite festive and clean, I'm not kidding. the reason why I'm writing you this is that I'm inviting you and your brother to come and visit the new Rougueport. Your old friends are also having new lives. So please come visit us._

 _Love, Goombella_

"Woah Mario," Luigi jumped off his chair, "Rougeport's been changed since the past 2 years!"

"Amazing," Mario said as he readjusted his hat, "I want to see this for myself,"

"Alright," Luigi cheered grabbing the dishes and glasses into the sink, "Let's a go,"

Mario and Luigi walked out of their home door, Luigi locked the door to their home with a spare key and went through the pipe leading to Toad town. The walked near Toad Town harbor where went up to a stand with a green Toad inside of it.

"Hey, Mario! Hey Luigi!" the Toad greeted, "What can I do you for?"

"We'll take two tickets to the next boat to Rougueport," answered Mario.

"Sure thing, that will be 100 coins please," Toad exclaimed.

Luigi got a stack of 100 coins and placed it in front of the Toad and the Toad puts in the register.

"Thank you for riding the S.S Mushroom! your ride will arrive in 10 minutes," The Toad thanked the Bros.

 **[5 Minutes later]**

The two plumber sat on a bench waiting for the next boat to Rougueport. Mario drank some cola he got from a vending machine while Luigi ate some potato chips.

"Man, I hope Rougueport was better than she explained to us," Mario pondered.

"Hey, Mario!" Luigi got his bro's attention and pointed at the distance, "Is that?"

The two looked at a familiar looking goomba with a blue cap and a backpack purchasing a ticket. The goomba was none other than Goombario, coming near the waiting area.

"Goombario!" Mario shouted at him, cheerfully, "It's been a long time!"

"Mario! Luigi!" the goomba greeted back to them, "This is a surprise. You two going to Rougueport?"

"Yeah!" Mario answered him, "We heard that the town was cleaned up out of its dirtiness and we're going to get a look ourselves. What brings you here?"

"It's an amazing story." Goombario started, "Since the past few years, I've decided that I wanted to do something with my life. I raised my grades, got honor roll with a 4.00 GPA and graduated high school. Then I just got an acceptance letter to the University of Goom and Professor Frankly's archeologist class as a student next fall! I just have to do an interview about me first,"

"Good job Goombario!" Mario smiled and patted his head, "Say you said Professor Frankly?"

"Yeah?"

"You're in luck because I know professor Frankly," Mario added, "I've met him during one of my adventure's,"

"Really!" Goombario jumped, "this si amazing Mario!"

"All aboard!" a Toad in a well-dressed suit came in the distance in a boat and stopped on the docks, "To Rougueport!"

"Hey, guys that's our boat," Goombario paid them attention

The three went onto the dock and boarded the boat.

"Are you ready guys?" Mario questioned,

"Yeah!" Luigi and Goombario cheered.

The three buddies went aboard the boat showing their tickets at the same time. They were getting the epic voyage across the sea into entering the new Rougueport.

 **[Meanwhile at sea]**

The boat was all the way in the sea as our friends were half way into entering Rougueport, Mario was napping on a chair the captain had on the deck, Luigi and Goombario were having a nice conversation while looking at the deep-blue sea.

"So, what's it like in Rougueport Luigi?" Goombario asked him.

"Well," Luigi thought to himself, "At first, it was a dirty old place with bandits and a lot of crimes but Mario's friend told us that it's been changed since my bro saved it from disaster,"

"I hope it was worth it," Goombario aspired himself.

"So, what has been going with your family?" asked Luigi.

"Well, Goombaria's starting 7th grade in Mushroom view Middle school and my parents are doing well at their jobs," answered the little goomba, facing him, "I'm kind of worried about Bowser not attacking or doing anything in the past few years,"

"Yeah," Luigi yawned, "We concluded that he got retired from kidnapping,"

"Well if it's this long for him to attack, I'm sure he is," Goombario giggled.

The two kept catching up with their stories. As three friends were at sea for quite a long time now. Just as the captain spotted Rougueport on the distance.

"Rougueport ahead!" the captain Toad announced, "Prepare to disembarked!"

"Guys I think that's Rougueport!" Luigi pointed at the town not so far from them.

"It looks like we're about to stop guys," Mario called everyone.

The Captain sets the boat into the dock where Mario had been. Mario, Luigi, and Goombario were quite intrigued of the cleanliness of the entrance to the town. The walls were all replaced with more vibrant colors, the ground was shiny and had new stone on it. Mario and Luigi were impressed on the improvements.

"Woah, this was unexpected," Mario said touching the walls, "They've really improved this hovel of a town,"

"Yeah I know bro," Luigi took a deep breath of the air, "The air's so clean and breathable. You doing ok Goombario?"

"Yeah," Goombario looked at the sight, "We should enter the town.

The three walked to the stair-cased going to the town. I was a bit awkward as there was no one in plain sight by this time. They encountered a huge wooden door completely sealed and unable to open.

"Hey, this wasn't here before!" Mario jiggled the door knob, "Hey! anybody there,"

Suddenly, a little flap slid in front of Mario's eyes and began to spoke

"What's the password?" the voice said.

Luigi whispered in his brother's ear, "Did Goombella mentioned some password?"

"She didn't!" Mario whispered back.

"Uh," Luigi pondered to himself, "Don't we get one hint or something?"

"Alright fine," the voice began to riddle, "A password is a person who saved this town a few years ago,"

"Oh!" Mario pouted, "It's me, Mario!"

"Wait! Mario!" The voice shouted, "Shoot, my apologies dear,"

"Wait!" Goombario heard the voice one more time, "Is that?"

The door cracked opened and out came a Boo with bows on each side of her ears, "Mario darling! how have you've been,"

"Bow!" Goombario jumped up, "It's me Goombario!"

"Goombario? you too? How delightful!" Bow shouted, "

"Bow, when did you go to Rogueport," Mario questioned his friend.

"Oh, I am now the official counselor of Rougueport," Bow answered elegantly.

"Amazing!" Mario applauded, "We're here to get a good look at the new Rougueport,"

"And I'm here to do an interview with Professor Frankly!" Goombario answered.

"Good because he's right in his place east from here," Bow pointed, "And yes, Rougueport did got refurbished.

Bow let our three friends enter the entrance to the town. Their eyes were blinded by the brightly colored buildings and ground. Green grass with the combination of the stone pathways, it was an amazing sight. Mario noticed that the center was a statue of him in a jumping pose. Luigi saw the shops and stuff were all in one building. And the people were taking pictures and walking everywhere.

"This...is...amazing!" Mario smiled.

"Wow!" Luigi replied.

"It's so beautiful," Goombario said with a tear in his eye.

"You know where to go, Mario?" Bow checked on him

"I know, thanks, Bow!" Mario thanked his beloved companion, "Let's go, guys,"

The three headed east of the town and in a flash, a blue blur quickly bumped into Mario, making him spin around a bit.

"Hey, that's not nice of him!" Goombario posted, "Hey Mario, you okay?"

"Yeah," Mario scratched his head, "That guy just gave me 100 coins for some reason,"

"Wow, I did forget to get some coins for the trip," Luigi added, "We should keep it for emergencies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Part 2: History of The Thousand year war**

* * *

 **[Bowser's Castle]:**

Lord Bowser, formally called King Koopa, sat in a very fancy red throne with a TV remote in his hand staring at a television screen while snacking on some chips. His minions were doing their mundane task, guarding, cleaning the floors, and having some chat time. Kamek was reading over some assignments he wants Bowser to command his force.

"Lord Bowser," Kamek called out while on his broom, "I have today's agenda for you,"

"What is it this time?" Bowser moped.

"Well; The Paratroopa's and Paragoomba;s are having their 12:00 flight exercise, Koopatrol's have training routines, The goomba's are cleaning the airships and we have recent intel that the Mario bros are returning to Rougueport my lord,"

"Wait," Bowser turned off the tv, "Mario and the green stache guy are at Rougueport?"

"Yes my lord!" Kamek answered.

"Great!" Bowser stood up in his throne, "I could capture the princess in no time!"

"That's the spirit my-

"If I had the heart to..." Bowser moped again, "And here I am, watching soft opera, eating potato chips,"

"Come on lord Bowser," the Kamek pleaded to his king, "You can be like your old self, you just got to believe in yourself!"

"I've believed for too long!" Bowser shouted, "Plus, it's not like doing the same exact thing all the time will end in different results. IT ends in the same thing; Mario beats me, Mushroom kingdom is saved, and I always cry coming home!"

"Well, you can't be like this with your subjects," Kamek cheered him up a bit, "You're setting a bad example to them!"

"Well, what can I do, I can't even do my job right!" Bowser slammed his hand on the arm of his throne.

"Well, there is one thing," Kamek said, "You could always become a hero,"

"A hero?" Bowser gasped, "Well, I did help Mario once on that last adventure, but I didn't have any choice,"

"Well, if you become a hero, people will start to treat you the right way," Kamek convinced his lord, "Besides, you're wallowing in your own filth,"

"Maybe I could do that," Bowser pondered to himself, "Yeah I'll give it a shot!"

"So what are you going to do first?"

"Well first," Bowser stood up, clearing his voice, "JUNIOR! COME DOWN HEAR!"

Then in a flash, Junior came running towards his father on his clown copter.

"Yes, daddy!" Junior said looking nervous.

"I'm going on a little journey for a bit," Bowser cleaned himself and explained, "I don't know when will I be back but whatever happens here, I'm putting you in charge,"

"But daddy," complained the little Koopa, "I don't know how to take care of your minions,"

"Just call in Kamek if you need help," Bowser walked over to his parked Clown Copter next to him, "I'm going to Rougueport to visit Mario,"

"Fine," Junior shrugged.

 **[Back with Mario and friends]:**

Mario, Luigi, and Goombario made it to the new and Improved Rougueport with amazing sights and scenery. Mario looked upwards just to see tall, two-three story buildings.

"Woah, I"m impressed," Mario exclaimed, "I'm sure that Professor Frankly's study is that building over there,"

The red plumber spotted a two-story building with the face of Professor Frankly's study area. The three knocked on the door and appeared is a familiar looking old person with glasses and a little hair to top it.

"Professor E-Gadd!" Luigi surprisingly shocked himself, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Luigi! long time no see!" E-Gadd shook his hand, "I'm at Frankly's study room and my new laboratory. I'm also in charge of Rougueports clean up and I was the one, with my inventions, cleaned up this town,"

"New laboratory?" Mario questioned, "Good for you Professor,"

"Frankly is waiting for you two," E-Gadd invited them in, "Who's this little fella?"

"I'm Goombario!" answered the little Goomba, "I'm here to get an interview with Frankly!"

"Goombario!" what a surprise to see you," A voice in the background was spoken.

"Professor Frankly!" Goombario shouted with surprise

"Oh please call me Frankly," Frankly corrected him, "Mario, Luigi, what are you doing with Goombario?"

"Get this professor, Goombario is actually one of my partners in my adventure along time ago," Mario answered,

"Amazing now!" Frankly said, "I'm glad that you came to Goombario. Before we begin, I would like to meet a Goomba of mine that helped me on my studies,"

"Alright, I'm into meeting some new guys, Goombario smirked.

"Well no," Frankly corrected him, "Goombella! come down now!"

The three heard someone coming downstairs the moment Frankly called a name.

Goombario turned to the stairs and asked, "Well who else could it-"

"I'm here Professor Frankly!" the pink Goomba called out, "Woah! Mario! Luigi!"

"Oh," Goombario whispered

"Goombella, it's been so long!" Mario came up to her, "How's a hanging?"

"Woah, Mario you've gotten older!" Goombella curiously asked.

"Thanks!" Mario smiled, "Goombario I would like to meet Goombella, my tattler on one of my adventure,"

"Oh," Goombella walked towards him, "Hello there!"

 _"Be calm Goombario, for the first time in forever, a girl is talking to you," Goombario's mind speak,_

Goombario's coughed a bit and started to speak, "I'm Goombario, I used to be Mario's partner along time ago,"

"It's been nice that you've been accepted to Goom university," replied Goombella, walking up to him, "Also, especially taking Professor Frankly's archaeology course,"

Goombario perked up his head a bit, "I know this Koopa who is an archaeologist back in my place!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," answered Mario turning towards Goombella, "His name's Kolorado. He's an archaeologist who lived in Koopa Village,"

Professor Frankly went and interrupted the two's conversation, "Wait, did you say Kolorado! He used to be my student along time ago!"

"Really! I didn't know that!" Mario scratched his head.

"Anyways," Professor Frankly walked towards Goombario, who was sweating, "Goombario, let's start the interview shall we?"

"Alright," Goombario got his backpack,

"Mario, Luigi, Would you kindly ask of you that you should leave. This is a private matter since Goom university is the most top school in the world,"

"Alright!" Luigi answered, "We understand,"

"Goombella?" Mario called her name looking quite curious, "You want to go catch up on stuff since the past years. Maybe visit our old friends?"

"Sure Mario!" Answered the pink Goomba, "Luigi could come with us!"  
"Mario, Luigi, before you go wandering around, you have to come upstairs to my lab? I have a serious discovery going on that you two need to see!" E-Gadd explained

"Okay, E-Gadd!" Luigi stopped and answered to him.

Mario stopped him in his path, "Hey Luigi, do you think we're forgetting something?"

"Hmm," Luigi pondered.

 **[Meanwhile back in the Mushroom Kingdom]:**

The Mushroom Kingdom, a nice and peaceful home of the toads and the beloved Princess Peach. Let's check with her attends a meeting with special Toads and important figures around the Kingdom.

The princess herself sat down at the head of the round table and cleared her voice and announced, "Alright everyone, today's special meeting will be the 4th anniversary of a nice and peaceful year of no annoyance of King Bowser. Before we begin sharing our ideas for another year of peace let's do the attendance for this special meeting!"

Peach ordered Toadsworth to get a list of the guest that attended the meeting.

"Alrighty then," Toadsworth started at the top of the list, "Parakarry!"

"I'm here Toadsworth!" said the Parakoopa.

"Kooper!"

"I'm here!" Kooper called himself out.

"Lakister!"

"It's Spike," corrected the Lakitu, "But I'll take Lakister,"

"Sushie!"

"I'm here!" replied Sushie.

"Watt!"

"I'm here Mr. Toadsworth!"

"Bombette!"

"Right Here!" the Pink bomb called

As Toadsworth goes to the end of the list, he finally called out the last two names, "And Last but not least; Mario and Luigi!"

The crowd went pure silent as everyone looked to their left and right, trying to find the two brothers in their seats. But, their luck ran out when two empty seats were vacant next to Peach's with Mario and Luigi's name tag on the table

"Woah, Where's Mario!?" Kooper questioned the princess.

"Mario and Luigi aren't here? They always attend the meetings, your Highness," Toadsworth started to panic.

"Mario and Luigi ain't here!?" Lakister shouted.

"It's alright everyone! Maybe their late, I'll just call them!" Peach grabbed the telephone.

"Hello, It's-a-me, Mario!" Mario's voice message played, "If you're listening to this, I and Luigi overdosed on Mushrooms and we're now past out in a random part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Or We're traveling on an important adventure. Please call again!"

"Mario overdosed again!" Lakister screamed.

"No," Peach corrected him, "I think I know where they went,"

The princess pulled out a Pink Mailbox xl and logged in. She pulled out Mario's account and his last checked email, "Aha! He might be travelling to Rougueport with Luigi!"

"How did you know all of that Princess?" questioned the elder Toad.

"I knew his password was PizzaPasta," Peach shrugged,

"Well, what do we do now Princess?" asked Toadsworth.

"Everyone! pack your bags!" Shouted the Princess, "We're going to Rougueport!"

 **[Meanwhile in Professor E-Gadd's lab]:**

"Alright sonnies, this is my laboratory!" E-Gadd introduced to the Mario bros.

The lab had some clean flooring with tables full of chemistry stuff, some neat inventions and a familiar looking device from Luigi as he walked up to the table, "Is this the Polturgust?"

"Yes Luigi, this is the Polturgust, but an upgraded one with more power," Answered the professor, "But it's not what I wanted to show you,"

The professor pulled out a little red curtain covering some circular artifact with some symbols engraved into it next to the brothers. 12 symbols appeared on like a clock of some sort, "This was recently discovered beneath Rougueports underground. In my case, this could be some sort of relic that dates back a thousand years ago!"

"Wow!" Luigi looked at the strange relic.

E-Gadd continued, "That's not all sonny, the relic was analyzed as an old calendar the people might have used. It's more of a month clock than an hour clock,"

"So you're saying that this clock is counting up the months and years it's been alive?" Curiously asked Mario, taking a good look at it.

"Not counting up, but counting down!" E-Gadd corrects him, "There has been a year engraved in the center as you can see. That year is today's year! This monthly clock could have been counting down to this year!"

"So why are you showing us this Professor?" Luigi questioned his old friend.

E-Gadd answered, "I may know what this relic is counting down to; The anniversary of the thousandth year war!"

"Huh?" the brothers confusingly shrugged.

"Well, before the town was destroyed by the shadow queen before the town was even created! There was a crucial war of the land. the war took many people's lives while defeating the shadow army and their general; General Augur. He controlled the shadow army into fighting for land. The war, you guessed it, took exactly 1000 years. The most ironic part was that the war started and ended at the same time, at the same date, and the same month. The good guys won, and the shadow army was no more, and the General vanished into thin air. But the people believed that the General and the shadow army will return. This relic could be counting down to this year.

"Well, do you know when the relic stops counting down?" Mario questioned.

"Sadly, no. The relic must've lost its power maybe from being too broken and dusty," E-Gadd explained, "However, We could restore its power if we could only imbue it some power,"

"Maybe the crystal stars can restore its power!" Luigi added to the Professor.

"Maybe, but there's one problem. The crystal stars are scattered across the land where they are hidden in temples with the bad creatures inside," E-Gadd stopped him right there, "We did that for extra security measures. But If you manage to retrieve them, we can restore the Clock Relic's power,"

"Well, if these temples are hiding the Crystal stars location, where could they be ?" Mario asked E-Gadd

"Well, you have ventured here before," E-Gadd reminded Mario.

"Oh yeah!" Mario smiled,

"So bro, we gonna have an adventure again?" Luigi asked his big brother.

"Yeah!" Maro jumped up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue 3**

* * *

"Well Mario, You ready to start Collecting Crystal stars again?" the green-stached plumber asked his brother.

"Let's-a-go!" answered Mario as he jumped up.

"I'll keep the clock relic for safe keepings, just find the Crystal star's in the temples around the area," E-Gadd reminded the two, "You two brought your gear?"

"Yeah! we got our hammers!" Mario pulled out his trusty Super hammer and Luigi too.

"Alright guys, Frankly should finish with Goombario's interview,"

Mario and Luigi walked down stairs only to find Frankly and Goombario instead chatting to each other.

Goombario notices the noise of the two coming downstairs and turn to them, "Oh hey guys! What do you need?"

"Goombario, we're going on an adventure to obtain the Crystal stars and restore power to the clock E-Gadd told us about!" Luigi answered.

"I see that Professor E-Gadd told you about it," Frankly decided to intervene, "I'll give you an updated map of the places, you may even find new ones,"

Frankly passed a map that's been rolled up to Mario, "Thanks, Professor!"

"Oh, Mario! Can I go with you on your adventure?" Goombario asked the two, "I've wanted to see this place out and I want to go adventuring again so, please?"

"Sure! we'll explore! all three of us!"

"Don't forget about me too!" Goombella sighed.

"Oh yeah, Goombella too," Mario pointed at the pink goomba.

The four walked out the door only to find people crowding the street and walked towards the main center of the town. They encountered a huge crowd near the entrance of the harbor whispering among each other

"What's going on?" Mario curiously asked.

Goombella took a good look at the crowd and finally answered, "Oh, people aways get hyped up when celebrity visits here," Mostly popular stars or a royal figure usually comes and visits,"

"I can't believe it, It's her!" A couple of people whispered.

"She hasn't been here for a long time!"

"Well, I want to see this for ourselves!" Mario bumped into many people trying to get to the front of the crowd.

"I'm looking for two mustached people with red and green hats," A voice said sound furiously

"Oh, no!" Mario paused for a few seconds, as he suspected who appeared as an attraction to the whole crowd.

Suddenly, the whole crowd faced each other to search for what the female wanted and then moved between where the brothers lurked. Mario and Luigi were surprised to see that Princess Peach came to Rouegueport that they froze in place.

"Ey! princess!" Mario waved at her with is hand slowly.

"You got a lot of explaining to do mister!" Peach grunted at Mario.

"Well, you see...we got a message from Goombella to visit Rougueport again to see all the new changes and stuff. Then we've bumped into Goombario who got an interview with Professor Frankly. Suddenly Professor E-Gadd showed us a relic and we now have to collect the Crystal stars again!"

"Is that so!" The Princess questioned with a terrifying face for Mario and Luigi.

"C-could this get any worse bro?" Luigi stuttered with fear on his face staring at Peach.

Then without notice, a loud propeller sound can be heard from far away coming up close to the three's location. It was Bowser, after years of disappearance. Bowser Landed his clown copter and stomped to the ground, shaking the place a little.

"Mario!" Bowser called out his named, "Long time no see!"

The crowd became silent and backing away from the Koopa King. Mario and Luigi were ready to fight the evil king himself after all the years.

"Bowser! I knew you would still be ruthless as always!" pointed out Mario, readying himself for a fight.

Bowser instead of fighting decided to talk and try to clear them out, "Well no, I'm n-"

"Mario! bro! we could handle him, I know we can!" Luigi interrupted his speech.

"Wait! I'm not here for a fight, I'm here for-"

"You won't try to kidnap me again!" Peach said as she came to Mario's back.

"But wait-"

"No interruptions! Lets-a-fight!" Mario announced.

[Mini Boss battle: Bowser]

Mario: 10 HP Luigi: 10 HP Bowser: 20 HP

Mario and Luigi came up to the battle stage as they fought an old rival: King Bowser. The stage is made of entirely of wood and consist of an empty audience with Bowser coming up to the stage too but he didn't want to fight. But if it will shut them up, he had to go through this first.

"Alright, Mario and green stache!" Bowser got his act together keeping a grin, "Let's see what you've got Mario Bros!"

"Alrighty bro!" Luigi stood behind his big brother, "Let's do this the old fashion way!"

"Ok!" Mario said ready for battle.

Then in mid sight, Goombario came up to the stage, standing next to Mario, "Hey Mario, looks like it's been a long time since your last battle! Want me to give you a refresher for good old sakes?"

"Sure!" Mario brought up a thumbs up.

"Okay!" Luigi did the same as his brother.

"Alrighty then," Goombario started, looking prideful and excited, "First, let's review your-"

"Hold up now!" Goombella hoped into the stage, interrupting his chat, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm reminding Mario and Luigi how to fight!" Goombario answered her.

"What! that was supposed to be my job!" Goombella bumped into him.

"What...is going on here?" Bowser questioned Mario and Luigi,

"I don'ta know," Luigi answered him.

Goombario argued with her, "I was the first to meet Mario! I should do it! I was waiting for this moment forever!"

"Me too!" Goombella replied back growled,

Bowser tried to calm down the Goombas, "Can't you just work together about this- "

"No!" Goombario shouted at him in the close distance, "They need me to learn how to fight!"

"Well, why don't you teach one of the brothers together?" Bowser suggested them.

"Oh!" Goombella stopped with her scream, "Well then. I get Mario, you'll get Luigi. Okay?"

"Sure fine!" Goobmbario answered.

"Now!, Let's battle!" Bowser roared.

"Alrighty Mario, let's start with a hammer technique,"

"Okay!" Mario brought out his wooden hammer,

"Okay, swing your hammer outward and then in a few seconds, whack it towards Bowser," Goombella explained Mario.

"Alright," Mario ran towards Bowser, swing his hammer outward, and went into a burst of impact on Bowser.

Bowser lost 3 health points, he had 17 remaining.

"Aaa!" Bowser screamed in pain.

"Luigi, it's your turn!" Goombario warned the green plumber, "Use your hammer to curl up into a twist and release for a hammer spin!"

"Okay!" Luigi nodded.

Luigi got his hammer ready, ran towards Bowser, twisted his whole body up as he charges for the spin hammer. Then he released it making a hammer spin which launched Bowser up into the sky and back at the opposite. direction back to his position.

Bowser lost a whopping 5 hit points of damage, 12 HP remaining from him.

"Ow!" Bowser screamed a bit, "Don't worry I have a perfect way deal with you two!"

Bowser took a deep breath as he charged himself with his signature fire breath

"Oh no! W-what should we do?" Luigi panicked behind his brother

"Don't worry! Just try to get some cover! Both of you" Goombario instructed

Mario and Luigi followed his orders, crouched down, pulled down their hats to cover their faces.

The two blocked 2 hit points of the damage, the both bros had 8 hp remaining.

"That's gotta hurt!" Goombella screamed out.

"We're okay!" Luigi pulled out a thumbs up, "Mario! let's use a fire flower!"

Luigi pulled out two fire flowers inside hi side pocket and threw it up in the air, making the two bros switch outfits as the flowers transformed their outfits. Both of them threw countlessly fireballs at Bowser, damaging him a lot. Bowser screeched in pain in every one of them.

Bowser lost a whopping 12 hit point: He had only 4 HP left.

"H-how c-could this b-be!?" Bowser struggled, painting his breath

"Alright, Mario! only a few more hits to go!" Goombario reminded the Red plumber.

"That does it!" Bowser Growled and jumped up to the red plumber and slashed him with his right claw, running back to his position

"Ow!" Mario cried in pain

Mario took 2 health points; 6 HP left.

"I forgot to block that!" Mario defended himself.

Mario pulled out his hammer again and ran towards Bowser as he swung it horizontally and hitting the Koopa.

Finally, the powerful swing took 4 health points down from Bowser; He fainted in front of him lying down face front.

"Uhhh...why!" Bowser moaned in terrible pain.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi jumped in the air, cheering for their victory.

"We did it!" Mario pulled out a thumbs up.

The giant Koop king laid face down into the middle of the town square. Mario was greeted with a hug from the Princess.

"You did it, Mario and Luigi!" Peach thanked the two.

As The two bro cheered on to victory, we see Bowser slowly waking up, shaking his head while struggling to get up

"M-Mario, L-Luigi!" Bowser moaned as loud as it can


End file.
